User interfaces of electronic devices require input from the user to change and/or modify the user interface. For example, when the user desires to change the user interface, a user must manually provide input into the electronic device such as, for example, invoking menu options. However, such manual inputs are oftentimes cumbersome and time-consuming, especially for small electronic devices.